Ke Ku 'Ana
Ke Ku 'Ana (The Stand) is the 5th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a cache of guns is stolen from a gun range, Five-0 discovers the culprit is intent on making a dramatic and potentially deadly statement on gun violence. Also, Kono and Adam are finally reunited when he is released from prison. Plot The Five-0 task force investigate a bulletproof bulldozer that crashed into a gun range and stole all the inventory. Later on, the suspect (Brent Sexton) instigates a hostage situation and demands to be put on the news to protest gun violence and it is up to McGarrett and Danny to talk him down. It is revealed that the suspect's son was the perpetrator in a Virginia shooting that killed eight people. Elsewhere, Adam is released from prison after spending a year and asks Kono's help to track down a fellow inmate's daughter to make up with him. Notes * Max Bergman, Sang Min and Norm were all mentioned but do not appear. * Danny Williams is pro gun-control while Steve McGarrett is pro-gun... though by the end of the hostage situation Steve appears to be more thoughtful about the issue. * Adam is released from prison. * Norm from Hookman is referenced Deaths Death Count * 2 unnamed deaths Quotes Danny Williams: Why does the guy just sit here? Why doesn't he take off? It's not like anybody's gonna stop him. Chin Ho Kelly: Maybe he's not done. (armored bulldozer engine starts up again) Danny Williams: You had to say that, right? Steve McGarrett: All right, we got to find a way to contain this thing. Chin Ho Kelly: How? Small-caliber bullets are gonna be useless. Danny Williams: A surface-to-air-missile is gonna be useless, okay? Steve, what do you think? (Steve gets an intense look on his face as he analyzes the situation trying to come up with a plan) Danny Williams: (looking at Steve) That's good. (Danny turns to look at Chin) Danny Williams: What do you think he thinks? Chin Ho Kelly: (watching Steve think and looking a little worried) I don't know, but he's got that look in his eye. Danny Williams: Yeah, I like that look a lot. (Steve pulls out a flashbang from his vest) Danny Williams: What is that, a flashbang? That's good. (Chin looks worried) Danny Williams: What are you gonna do with that? What's that gonna do? Steve McGarrett: Cover me. Danny Williams: Cover you how? (Steve starts approaching the armored bulldozer) Danny Williams: With what? (Steve runs toward the armored bulldozer.) (Danny and Chin pull their weapons to cover Steve as he throws the flashbang into the cab of the bulldozer) (The flashbang goes off and Steve opens the door of the bulldozer cab) (Steve looks in the cab) Steve McGarrett: It's empty! Steve McGarrett: And if this guy's smart, which he certainly seems to be, he's gonna take these weapons straight to the collectors' market, which is why I just got off the phone from Norm, our old buddy from Norm's Sportsman's Shop. This guy he knows all the biggest gun aficionados on the island, including the ones with the deepest pockets. Danny Williams: I wouldn't say "gun aficionado" 'cause an aficionado, to me, refers to, like, people who collect cars, and cigars and fine wine. Gun nuts are gun nuts. Let's call them what they are. They're gun nuts. That's being nice. Steve McGarrett: Okay, all right. And now that you're the arbiter of fine living? Is that, is that right? Hey, whatever. I respectfully disagree. Ok? (Danny frowns and maybe pouts a bit) Danny Williams: Really the height of hypocrisy, isn't it? Steve McGarrett: What is the height of hypocrisy? Danny Williams: Well, this guy is using a gun to go on an anti-gun crusade. Steve McGarrett: Hmm. Danny Williams: I mean, how else is he gonna make his point, I guess? I think what we should do, get a big magnet, Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: glue it to the bottom of a helicopter, fly all around the country, and suck up all the guns, huh? That's good, right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, it's good. Sucks 'em all up. Danny Williams: Why.. What are you laughing at? Steve McGarrett: Well, I can see what you're doing is what I'm laughing at. Danny Williams: What am I doing? Steve McGarrett: You're trying to bait me; it's not gonna work. 'Cause you know that I believe that if they're handled correctly, it's perfectly okay to have guns. Danny Williams: Yeah, I don't.. See, I don't think you think that they're perfectly okay. Guns-- they're not just okay to you. You like guns. You, you love a good gun. You're a gun guy, you know. Steve McGarrett: Hmm. Danny Williams: I think you probably sleep with your gun at night. You'd probably marry your gun. Steve McGarrett: That's.. That's stupid. Now you're being an idiot. And I'm gonna ignore you, okay? Danny Williams: I'm not saying anything that isn't true. Steve McGarrett: Oh, so you're saying, you're saying you don't believe in the Second Amendment, but that people should have the right to keep and bear arms. Danny Williams: I'm not talking about the Second Amendment, okay? That mentions a militia. Okay? It also uses words like "well-regulated", and good job ignoring me. Steve McGarrett: Okay, so you're saying people shouldn't be able to carry guns despite the fact, you carry a gun. Danny Williams: I carry a gun. I'm a cop. It's my job to carry a gun. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: What are you talking about? I got to, I got to protect the good guys from the bad guys. Steve McGarrett: Right. Exactly. So what if normal people, what if citizens want to protect themselves and their families from the bad guys? Shouldn't they have a right to do that? Danny Williams: How about if we just don't let the bad guys have any guns? Then the good guys won't need any guns, and nobody needs any guns, how about that? Steve McGarrett: And you know what else? While we're at it, we can eliminate discrimination, war, hatred, violence, all that kind of stuff. We'll all live happily ever after, and we can, uh, you know, ride our unicorns to work every day. Danny Williams: And you'd probably commandeer my unicorn, and drive it to work every day. Marvin/Kyle Kane: I thought after it happened that maybe something would change, maybe.. maybe some good would come out of it. But then nothing happened! That's when I knew that something had to be done. Somebody had to hold these gun nuts accountable. Danny Williams: I understand that. And I know that it is very easy to blame the pro-gun crowd. But I.. I think, ultimately, we are all responsible, collectively. Marvin/Kyle Kane: The gun industry can stop it; they choose not to! The gun industry doesn't police itself. The politicians don't do their jobs. And on it goes, and on and on and on! It's got to end! Danny Williams: I agree with you 100%, okay? I am a cop. I am outraged at how easy it is to get a gun, no questions asked. As a father, I'm even more outraged. This is not the way we fix the problem. Uh, stealing guns and.. and killing people? I mean, you're no different than any other crazy man with a gun. Right? .. Look, I don't think you want to hurt anybody else. That's not what you were trying to do. You were looking for a platform. You got it. You said what you had to say. But somebody in there is hurt - hurt pretty bad - and if he dies or if anybody else gets hurt, that's all people are gonna be talking about, okay? Not your message. Not your message. You want people to hear you?! Come outside. Put your gun down and come outside. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but do not appear. |- |Marvin/Kyle Kane |Brent Sexton |Unknown |- Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)